


Consent

by espioc



Series: Seek a Seeker [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chronic Illness, Concerned Parents, Drama, Mentions of past abuse, Mentions of past dub-con, Misunderstandings, a child in mental distress, discomfort with affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: A new fic in the Seek a Seeker universe. Takes place after the events of To Seek A Sparkling.Cambre has never witnessed physical affection, aside from the unwelcome affections of Optimus towards Starscream. So when Wheeljack begins to touch his carrier in such a way, Cambre is determined to put a stop to it.Even if that means living without a sire.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Seek a Seeker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742953
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, please remember that Cambre is equivalent to a seven year old, he is not good at controlling his emotions, or understanding them, and he grew up in an environment where physical affection had negative connotations. So if anyone feels like calling him a brat, please do not.

Cambre had been living with his sire for about a year when he began to notice some...behaviors. Seven of those twelve months were spent with just Wheeljack, and those were fine enough. By the end of it, Cambre had already spent a year in his company, so there seemed little more to learn.

But when Starscream moved in-

When Cambre's carrier returned home, Wheeljack gradually began to change. He spent about half of his time in Starscream's room, and the other half of his time was split between Cambre and work. A majority of time spent with Cambre was in lessons. Even then, Wheeljack would often sneak off to Starscream's room under the guise that he had to 'check on him'

Starscream continued to take his daily walks with Cambre, this time with much more strength, and not being weighed down by a cumbersome cloak. Wheeljack was always there with them, holding Cambre's hand, and sometimes holding Starscream's. Cambre was privy to the touches here and there. When he played out in the field with Ammo and the pups, he observed his sire running his fingers gently up and down Starscream's arm, leaning in closely and speaking to him.

Cambre even occasionally caught Wheeljack putting his arm around Starscream's hip, or pinching his waist. The latter action got Wheeljack's hands promptly shoved away. But Cambre's carrier seemed unable to fight the hand on his hip, and unable to fight the gentle, irritating, incessant touches.

Cambre had even caught Wheeljack giving Starscream's jaw a kiss. Cambre could hardly stomach seeing that. He had gone to his carrier’s room just to pay him a visit, but as soon as he peeked his head in the doorway, that was the first thing he saw. He promptly shut the door and ran to his room, and tried to forget it.

Cambre had tried to ignore it for five months. He tried to look in the other direction, like he’d done in the castle. But something burned through his spark everytime he even thought about it. Everytime he thought about all of the kindness Wheeljack had given him, all of the things he’d said to and about Starscream. Everytime Cambre thought about it, tears came to his eyes, and he had to wipe them away before anyone could see and ask him what was wrong.

It had been five months since Starscream came to live with them. The itching, burning sensation, would not leave Cambre's spark. Not when Wheeljack made breakfast for all of them, not when he took him outside to play, or paid a visit to Uncle Sunstorm to help with the bitlits, with or without Starscream.

Cambre could not keep the scowl off his face. He tried to be civil, he spoke only when spoken to, and did not engage with Wheeljack otherwise. Or at least, tried not to. Sometimes, when Cambre was laying with his carrier, Starscream would send him to get Wheeljack so they could spend time as a family. Cambre often refused, sometimes pretending to be asleep. More often than not, Starscream saw past his ruse, and sent him off to get Wheeljack.

Cambre did not like to leave the house anymore. This time would not be like before. This time he would be bitter, and mean, and he would not tolerate someone touching his carrier in such a way. Sometimes Jazz would try to pull him away, take him to town for the day, but if Wheeljack wasn’t going to go, then neither would Cambre.

Wheeljack placed Cambre’s breakfast in front of him. “Yer goin’ with Jazz today,” Wheeljack said, taking his seat.

Cambre picked at his food. “I don’t want to.”

“You don’t have a choice. First Aid is comin’ today, yer carrier wants you outta the house for those few hours.” Wheeljack picked up a datapad and started to read something. “He doesn’t like the way you fret over him with the doctor is here.”

Cambre frowned, but didn’t argue. He ate half of his food and left the rest for Wheeljack to clean up. Cambre scurried to his carrier’s room, and closed the door. Before he could take another step, the door swung open, and the next thing he knew he was being held under the arms, and placed on the couch.

“Jazz is on his way,” Wheeljack said, heading back into the kitchen. “Do not wake up yer carrier.”

Cambre frowned so hard his nose crinkled. He climbed off the couch and went right back to his carrier’s room, only to be thwarted again. This time he was placed in a chair at the kitchen table, right in front of his half eaten meal. Wheeljack handed him a container and told him to pack the food away to put in the cooler.

As Cambre was shoving the food off his plate, Ammo came up from the cellar, all six pups following behind her. As soon as she saw the rest of her family, her tail began to wag. Cambre tried to keep himself from smiling, but it was hard when six little pups were yipping in his direction and trying to leap onto his lap. Ammo went over to Wheeljack by the sink, and licked his knee to get his attention.

Wheeljack gave her a smile and a pat on the head, and tossed some meat onto the floor for her and the pups.

“Jazz’ll be her any minute, you wanna get anything before ya go?”

Cambre crossed his arms and fell back in his chair. “I don’t wanna go,” he groused.

“It’s only for a few hours. Just until the doctor leaves.”

“I wanna see him.”

“See who?”

“I wanna see the doctor. I wanna wait until he gets here.”

Wheeljack wiped his hands in a dish towel and turned around. "You've met First Aid, plenty of times."

"I know." Cambre took the container of food and hopped off the chair. "It's not about that."

Wheeljack sighed, returning to the dishes. "Alright, we can wait. I'll tell Jazz not to rush."

Cambre tried to walk out of the kitchen. Wheeljack stopped him.

"Nope, nope, nope," he said. He pointed to the chair. "Sit. Yer not gonna bother yer Carrie, ya hear me?"

Cambre stomped back over to the chair and sat down. "I wasn't gonna bother him," he grumbled.

Wheeljack finished up the dishes and returned to the table. "I'm not doing this to be mean," he said. "But Star gets stressed when the doctor is around, and you get stressed when the doc is around, and he gets stressed because you are stressed, and you and him don't need that, okay?"

Cambre picked at the spot on the table with his claws. "I wanna see my carrier," he said through gritted teeth."

"After."

"I want to see him now!" Cambre slammed his fist on the table.

A small voice came from Starscream's bedroom. All of the pups started to yip. Ammo went to Cambre and rested her head in his lap. Wheeljack got up to tend to Starscream.

As soon as the door opened, Cambre heard his carrier's tired voice.

"Wheeljack?"

Cambre got up and walked into the living room. He stood adjacent to the bedroom door. From there, he could hear them talking.

"I thought I heard Cambre yelling."

"He got upset at me."

"What about this time?"

"I told him to let you rest."

Starscream grumbled something Cambre couldn't hear.

"Help me up. I'm awake now."

"You don't wanna try and rest anymore-"

"No. I'm up now."

Cambre took a step back. He nearly tripped over a pup. Ammo yipped at him.

“Sorry,” Cambre whispered. He sat down among the litter and let them climb into his lap.

Wheeljack and Starscream emerged from the bedroom. Starscream held Wheeljack by the arm to keep himself steady, the other hand clasped tightly around his cane.

Cambre scurried to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for his carrier.

“Thank you, darling,” Starscream muttered, sitting down.

Cambre scurried around the table and took his usual spot. Wheeljack stayed standing.

Starscream adjusted his cane against the table so it was sitting more securely. He crossed his hands on the table and leveled his gaze at Cambre.

“Cambre,” Starscream said, his tone even. “Apologize to your sire for yelling at him.”

Wheeljack waved his hand. “Oh, no, Star, it’s alright-”

Starscream put up a silencing hand. “No. It’s not.” His eyes never left Cambre. “Apologize to your sire.”

Cambre crossed his arms and pouted, throwing himself back in his chair.

“Cambre,” Starscream said sternly. “Apologize.”

Cambre muttered an apology, barely opening his mouth to speak, not even looking at Wheeljack.

Starscream leaned forward. “Like you mean it.”

Cambre took a deep vent, his bottom lip began to tremble. “I don’t mean it,” he spat. Before his carrier could respond, Cambre was out of his seat and out the door.

“Cambre!” Starscream called after him. “Cambre, get back here! Wheeljack, please, for the love of god, go get him.”

Cambre ran out of the house and down the hill. On his way down he ran right past Jazz.

“Hey, kid,” Jazz tried to greet. He whipped around. “Where are you going!?”

Cambre didn’t answer. He just kept running. He ran until he tripped on his pedes and was forced to stop running. On the ground he let the pressure that built behind his eyes burst. Thoughts, feelings, ideas, memories, all rushing at him at once.

As he cried, a pair of arms wrapped around him and brought him from the ground. His head came to rest on a warm chest, and a familiar voice spoke in his ear.

“It’s alright, kiddo, it’s alright. Let’s just get ya home.”

Cambre didn’t remember being brought back to the house, or taken upstairs and placed in his bed, but that was where he woke up. He woke up to a faceful of meshy fur, Ammo and her six pups resting comfortably around him.

Cambre sat up. The pup on his lap didn’t budge one bit, so Cambre carefully removed her and placed her with her siblings. Cambre moved a few other pups out of the way so he could get off the bed. On light pedes, he snuck to the door and went to the bottom of the stairs. From there, he could hear voices.

“He’s been so stressed,” said Starscream. “I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t have a single clue what’s wrong.”

“He went through a lot,” Jazz said. “And we haven’t addressed that. Maybe this acting out has something to do with that.”

“But it’s me,” Wheeljack said. “It’s towards me. He never fusses with you, does he? And I know he never fusses with Starscream.”

“Of course he doesn’t fuss with Starscream. But he’s still growing, and some messed up stuff just went down, he’s still developing. Who knows what that’s done to him.”

“You’re missing the point,” Starscream said. “He’s fine with you. He’s fine with me. He’s fine with Sunstorm and Grimlock and Thundercracker and everyone else, we’ve talked about the trauma, he’s had a few sessions with Rung, and he's getting better. But this is different, totally different. The way he acts around Wheeljack, I’ve never seen him like this.”

Someone took a deep vent.

Jazz spoke. “It’s just having a sire,” he said. “You know what he said, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to call, or really think of, Wheeljack as his sire. Maybe he’s not adapting to the change.”

“He was fine with me when we were together,” Wheeljack said. “Why is this different?”

“Because you’re his sire now-”

“But he figured that out way before we even got here.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s real now. You, him, his carrier, you’re a real family now, and he’s never had that.”

There was a pause.

Jazz spoke again. “Wheeljack, you have to understand-” a pause. “Where he came from, the environment he grew up in, he had reason to be wary of the mech he called sire.”

No one responded for what felt like a long time.

“I’m tired,” Starscream’s voice was small. “Help me back to bed.”

Cambre was about to take a step up the stairs, but his heel caught and he tripped backwards.

"Cambre," Starscream called from the middle of the living room. "How are you feeling?"

Cambre scrambled to his feet and rushed to his carrier, grabbing his legs in a tight hug. How long had he been asleep? How long had Wheeljack been alone with Starscream?

Starscream placed his hand on the back of Cambre’s head. “It’s alright, darling,” he cooed. “I heard you took quite a tumble.”

Cambre only squeezed tighter. Any words got caught in his throat.

Behind him, he heard Jazz’s voice. “I should get going.”

Cambre closed his eyes. “I wanna stay with you.”

“Alright,” Sarscream muttered. “You can stay with me, it’s alright.”

Starscream took a step back. With his free hand, he took Cambre’s hand, and led them to the bedroom. By now, Starscream could get into bed on his own, for the most part. Occasionally, on bad days, he still needed Wheeljack’s help.

Cambre was already on the bed by the time Starscream got on and settled in. Cambre seated himself beside Starscream and hugged one arm around his waist.

“Cambre.” Starscream said. “When you’re ready, I would like to talk about Wheeljack.”

Cambre went stiff. He closed his eyes and went limp to feign sleep.

“I’m serious,” Starscream said. “I can wait a little while, but we will talk about this, understand?”

Cambre frowned, but nodded.

“Alright. Maybe after you’re done resting.” Starscream muttered.

Cambre muttered nothing, tempted to outright ignore his carrier.

The door to the room opened and closed. “How’s he doin’?” Wheeljack said quietly.

“He’s in a mood,” Starscream whispered back.

Cambre turned his head up to scowl at his carrier. All he got in response as a chuckle. Starscream pet the side of his head. “Don’t be grouchy.”

“I’m gonna start makin’ dinner,” Wheeljack said. “You wanna eat in here?”

“We can all eat in here. Keep the foxes out.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “There’s six of ‘em, what can I say?” He moved closer.

There was a brief silence.

Something muttered.

Wheeljack moved in even closer, and to Cambre’s horror, retracted his mask and placed a kiss on Starscream’s cheek.

Cambre’s body reacted before his mind. He flew forward and swiped at his sire, catching the edge of his chin with a claw.

Starscream grabbed Cambre around the waist and pulled him back into the berth. “Cambre!”

Wheeljack stumbled back.

“What has gotten into you!” Starscream screeched.

Wheeljack covered his bleeding chin. “I’ll just go,” he said.

“Wheeljack, no,” Starscream tried to get him back, but Wheeljack was already gone.

Starscream turned his glare to Cambre.

“That is it,” Starscream placed Cambre on the bed. “We are talking about this right now. What is going on with you?”

Cambre shifted onto his knee and stared at the berth. If he told his carrier why he was fighting Wheeljack, he would be told to stop. Starscream would just tolerate it and protect Cambre from it. But Cambre wasn’t going to let it happen this time. Starscream would keep it hidden, like he always did.

So Cambre lied.

“Nothing.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying.”

Cambre shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Nothing’s wrong.”

“Cambre, you just attacked Wheeljack. Don’t lie to me.”

Cambre scoffed. “It was barely an attack.” He muttered.

“Look at me.”

Cambre’s head turned up.

Starscream studied his face for a moment. “Please, do not lie to me. It’s exceedingly obvious that there is something wrong. Tell me what it is.”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

Starscream’s expression fell. Cambre’s spark felt heavy in his chest.

“Alright,” Starscream sat up straight. “You should get some rest, lay down.”

Cambre swallowed the lump in his throat and laid down. Starscream pulled the blanket up to Cambre’s shoulder, and turned out the light.

Cambre tried not to sleep. He flexed his claws against the blanket, and tried not to be taken by the warmth, and the security of his carrier beside him. Half asleep, he heard voices again, but he did not have the strength to react to them.

“I really don’t know what to do. He’s never acted out like this, ever. Not towards anyone.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“I tried. He says nothing is wrong.”

There was a sigh. “Maybe I should spend some time away-”

“No. Absolutely not. I waited for you for 700 years, Wheeljack, I will not wait anymore.”

“Well not away away, just- I don’t know. I’ll move in with Jazz for a little while.”

“You are his sire, you treat him better than any sire he’s ever known, you have as much right to live here as we both do.”

“I don’t want to make it seem like I don’t care about how he feels-”

“You aren’t. Wheeljack, you are doing nothing wrong. Nothing. There’s something that we’re not seeing.”

A silence followed. Cambre nearly drifted entirely to sleep until he heard a voice.

“I don’t know how to be a sire.”

“Oh, Wheeljack, nobody really does.”

Then Cambre was asleep.

* * *

Cambre could get him to leave. Wheeljack was such a ‘considerate’ sire, if Cambre wanted him gone, if he made it obvious that he wanted him to go away, maybe he would.

Cambre spent most of his time on watch, sitting at the dinner table, sitting with Starscream, keeping close to carrier and sire when they all went outside. All the while, Cambre was scheming.

There hadn’t been another incident since Cambre made a swipe at Wheeljack. At least, no incident that Cambre saw. But, then again, he hardly left them alone, so maybe Wheeljack had finally caught on that his touch was not welcome.

The lapse didn’t last.

Cambre was sitting, doing his lessons with Wheeljack, when Starscream called Wheeljack into the bedroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Wheeljack said, standing up.

Cambre watched him go all the way to the bedroom, then followed, taking his work with him. Before entering, he peeked his head in to get a good look at what was going on.

Wheeljack’s hand was on Starscream’s wrist, they were talking about something. Then, Wheeljack leaned in, his lips getting precariously close to Starscream’s.

Cambre smacked the door open, disrupting the kiss before it began.

All eyes fell to him.

He dropped his work on the ground.

“I finished,” he said flatly.

Wheeljack came around the berth and picked up the datapad. He gave it one glance. “You hardly did half the work.”

“Let me work in here, with carrier.”

Wheeljack looked to Starscream.

Starscream shook his head. “No, Cambre, you do your school work at the kitchen table.”

Cambre stomped his foot. “I wanna do it in here with you.”

“Will you get it done if you can stay with your carrier?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yes.”

“No,” said Starscream. “We do not reward fits. You will do your work at the kitchen table.”

Cambre fixed his pout. “I won’t fit. I promise, I’ll do the work.”

Starscream twisted his lip. Wheeljack vouched for Cambre. “Come on, Star. Just this once.”

Starscream huffed. “Fine,” he patted the berth. “Get up here.”

Cambre ran and leaped into the berth. He sat up, settled against his carrier, and returned to work.

“See? All good,” Wheeljack said. “I’m gonna go do some work, holler if ya need something.”

Cambre watched his sire leave.

“Work,” Starscream demanded. “Stop glaring at your sire.”

Cambre frowned but returned to work. After about an hour, Cambre handed his work over to Starscream to look over.

"What was this lesson?" Starscream asked, squinting at the datapad. "This is Helix, right? Have your sire take a look at it, I'm not that good."

Cambre scooted closer. "You know it, though, don't you?"

"Yes, but I was never the best at reading it. Just call for your sire-"

"No!"

Starscream paused. He lowered the datapad to his lap. "You're never going to talk to me, are you?"

Cambre drew back. "What? No-"

"Then go get your sire."

"No. I don't want to."

"Cambre, your sire loves you very much. When you found out Wheeljack was your sire, I thought you were relieved-"

"Maybe I don't want a sire. I don't need one."

Starscream’s brow furrowed. He frowned. "Do not talk like that. Your sire waited 700 years to see his son, and every second of that 700 years was spent missing you. You are absolutely everything to him, do you understand?"

"I don't have to carry his guilt." Cambre spat. "That has nothing to do with me!"

Starscream clenched his jaw. "No. You're right. It's my fault that you were kept from your sire. But that doesn't change the fact that he deserves your respect."

"Why? He saved me, he can be done now." Cambre got off the berth and stormed out of the room.

Starscream threw his legs off the bed, grabbed his cane, and made chase. "Cambre," he called. "Cambre we are not done talking about this!"

Wheeljack intercepted Starscream in the livingroom.

"Let him cool off for a bit. I think you and I should talk."

Cambre ran up the stairs, and was about to go to his room when a thought struck him. He turned on a heel and went across the hall to Wheeljack's room.

There were no locks on any of the doors. Wheeljack split his work space between his bedroom and the cellar. Which meant there was plenty of important stuff in the bedroom.

Cambre took one step into the room and looked around. The space was relatively clean, with only the shelves and one corner over run with things.

Plenty of things to sink his claws into.

Cammbre pulled the blanket off the berth and tore it to pieces. Then he ran his claws through sheets and bedpad. He tore through the walls and floor, made marks in the desk, took everything off the shelves and slammed them on the floor. All of the datapads, he ripped apart. Almost nothing went untouched.

In the middle of this chaos pedesteps came up the stairs. Not four feet followed by a dozen, or the slow, steady steps of his carrier. No.

Wheeljack first looked in Cambre's room. "Hey, kiddo, your carrier-" he stopped short when Cambre wasn't there. "Cambre?" He turned around.

Cambre made a show of brushing his hand together, the sign of a job well done. The fins on the sides of Wheeljack's head blinked.

"Cambre-" he stepped into the room. "Wha-what? What did you do? Oh, Primus-" he rushed to his desk and picked up handfuls of destroyed work. "My work! Cambre!"

"What?" Cambre snapped.

Wheeljack's shoulder rose and fell. He whipped around. "That is it," he spat. "Starscream is not the only parent in this house." He stalked forward, brow hard, fists clenched. "Room. Now," he pointed a sharp finger at the door.

Cambre scowled at him, refusing to move.

Wheeljack raised his voice. "I said now, Cambre."

Cambre crossed his arms, still refusing to move.

"Fine." Wheeljack grabbed Cambre by the upper arm and pulled him toward the door.

Cambre planted his feet and leaned all of his weight back, fighting against the grip. "No!" He yelled. "Let go of me!" He screamed all the way from the bedroom to hallway.

"What in the world is going on up there!" Starscream called up the stairs.

Cambre couldn't find any words. He screamed until he was placed in his room and released. Wheeljack slammed the door and stomped downstairs. Cambre wasn't about to listen to him. He stormed out of the room and went to the stairs. Wheeljack was only halfway down.

"Get back in your room," he demanded.

"No!" Cambre yelled back.

Starscream called from the bottom of the stairs. "Cambre, go to your room."

"But-"

"Now!"

Cambre growled to himself. He made a show of throwing his head back and stomping to his room. Wheeljack wanted him to stay in his room? Fine. This was hardly a punishment. There weren't even any locks in the doors, and there was plenty to keep Cambre occupied.

Just as soon as Cambre pulled out something to play with, Wheeljack came into the room. He didn't say anything, he just started pulling things off the shelf and putting them into a box. Not only toys, but souvenirs too.

"What are you doing?" Cambre asked.

"You're being punished."

Cambre stood up. "But it's my stuff."

"Yeah, and you can have it back after the punishment is over."

Cambre stormed forward. "No! It's my stuff!"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Cambre."

"No!" Cambre grabbed his sire by the arm and tried to tug the box out of his hand. Wheeljack barely budged, he did not stop what he was doing, he barely even looked at Cambre. So Cambre resorted to hitting him. "Get out, get out, get out!"

Wheeljack placed a flat hand in the center of Cambre's chest and gently pushed him away. Cambre continued to scream and cry and flail his arms. "I want you to go away!" He sobbed. "Go away!" Cambre lost all of his strength. He grabbed hold of Wheeljack's arm just to keep himself upright.

Wheeljack took a knee and helped keep Cambre on his feet.

"Talk to me, kiddo," Wheeljack's voice cracked. "Please, tell me what's going on."

Cambre hiccuped. "I want you to go away," he sobbed. "I want you to leave us alone. I want everyone to leave us alone." He whipped one eye with the back of his hand, his whole frame trembling, from his pedes to the tip of his wing.

"Why?" Wheeljack retracted his mask. "Why do you want me to leave? Cambre, please-"

Cambre turned his head away and closed his eyes, he easily pulled out of Wheeljack's grip. "No! Go away! I want you to go away forever!"

"Why," Wheeljack's voice was small. "Why do you want that."

"I hate you! I hate you! You're just like him!"

"Just like who? Cambre-"

Cambre couldn't take it anymore. Being asked all of these questions. Having Wheeljack here. Cambre started to scream, just to get him out, get him to go away.

A pair of arms wrapped Cambre in a tight hug. At first he thought it was Wheeljack, but this warmth was more familiar. Cambre's unsteady vents calmed, his tears dried. He was lifted off his pedes and placed in someone's lap, the warmth never leaving him.

"Hush," a rough voice spoke in his ear. "It's alright. You're safe, darling, it's alright. Nothing here will hurt you."

Cambre dug his claws into his carrier's plating, the tears returning to his eyes. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head. Cambre hiccuped into a soft sob.

"It's alright," Starscream cooed. "Just get it all out, darling, everything is alright."

Cambre settled into his carrier's safe, familiar warmth.

Voices spoke above him, but he didn't hear anything.

* * *

When Cambre awoke, the sun was low in the sky. There were no pups around him. A slumped figure sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Cambre lifted his heavy arm and stretched out his fingers in a desperate attempt to touch the silhouette of the wing.

Starscream looked over his shoulder. "You're awake." Using his arms, he pulled himself further into the berth. "You gave us quite a scare earlier.”

Cambre groaned. His head hurt. Dry, sticky tears held his face in place when he tried to move his lips. He rubbed at the streaks with the back of his hand and tried to sit up. Starscream was now seated beside him, he pulled Cambre into his lap and wiggled around until they were comfortable. Starscream rested his chin atop Cambre's head.

"I'm not going to force you to talk to me." Starscream said. "But this thing you have going with Wheeljack, it can't continue." He paused. "I hate to see you so upset and so does Wheeljack. He's thinking about moving out for the time being, until we can sort out what's wrong." Starscream squeezed tighter. "Please, Cambre. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Cambre put his head against his carrier's chest, and flexed his claws against his plating.

"I don't want them to hurt you again." Cambre muttered.

"Who?"

Cambre squeezed his eyes shut. "Anyone." He shook his head, burying his face in his carrier's chest. "Anyone. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"Do you think Wheeljack is hurting me?"

Cambre nodded.

Starscream rubbed the back of his head. "What makes you think that?"

"I know what it looks like," Cambre plating clamped. "He's doing all the same things Optimus did."

Starscream went stiff. He smacked himself in the head and muttered to himself. "Primus, I am so stupid."

Cambre looked up. "Carrier?"

Starscream sighed. "I guess I didn't keep all the bad stuff away from you like I'd hoped, huh?"

Cambre rested his head back on Starscream's chest. "Optimus was bad to you. When he touched you like that, he was bad to you."

"You're right, Cambre. You're thinking about the same type of way Wheeljack touches me now, right? When he kisses my cheek and holds my hand, and puts his hands on me, that's what you're thinking about, isn't it?"

Cambre nodded.

Starscream adjusted Cambre in his lap. "Cambre, do you know what consent is?"

Cambre shook his head. "No."

"Consent is when one person gives another person permission to do something. Or two people mutually agree to do something to one another. You know what permission is, right?"

Cambre nodded. "Uh-huh."

"When two people are in a relationship like mine and Wheeljack's, there is usually a non-verbal consent between the two of them. An unspoken agreement that you're allowed to hug, kiss, and touch each other in such a way. Optimus and I did not have the same form of relationship that me and Wheeljack have. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Cambre shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'll try to explain better. In my case, because of what Optimus did, I have a sensitivity to physical affection, the kind that you see Wheeljack give me. So Wheeljack asks me for my consent every single time, before he touches me. I invite, and welcome his touch because I love him, and I want him to touch me. Not always, but most of the time. So understand that when Wheeljack touches me in the same way Optimus did, I have given him permission to do so. Do you understand?"

Cambre furrowed his brow. "Sort of."

"Consent is for both people involved. While I have the unspoken consent to touch Wheeljack, if he asks me to stop, then I stop, because that unspoken consent has been taken away. You could tell I was uncomfortable with Optimus, couldn't you?"

Cambre nodded.

"Your consent belongs to you, and only to you. Optimus dictated my consent through manipulation. That is why it was bad, and I was uncomfortable with it. But that is not the same case with Wheeljack. On the outside it looks like he's touching me in the same way, but he isn't. Not at all. Wheeljack makes sure that I am comfortable, and have given him my verbal consent, before he touches me in any way. And if I don't give him my consent, then he does not touch me. Does that clear things up at all?"

Cambre frowned. "I think so."

"You have the same thing, you know. I know how much you love hugging and cuddling with me, and I know that I can give you a great big hug without having to ask, but as soon you tell me to stop, or tell me not to touch you, then I don't. Because you have taken away that unspoken consent. Does that help?"

Cambre’s brow furrowed. He thought hard about the words being said to him. "So Wheeljack touches you...because you want him to?"

"Yes, exactly."

Cambre took a deep vent and tried to understand. It didn't make any sense. How could one touch be good and another bad? They were the same thing.

"Think about it this way," Starscream said, interrupting his thoughts. "You still look confused. When I hugged you, and when Optimus hugged you, do you think that was the same?"

Cambre shook his head. "No."

"Right. It wasn't. Because our relationships with people are different. So we are more comfortable with one person doing something than another person doing something. It's the same with me and Wheeljack. I love him, I am comfortable around him, I trust him, and he is my partner. So his touch means something much different than Optimus'."

Cambre buried his face in Starscream's chest and groaned. "I get it." He huffed. "I feel dumb."

"You're not dumb, darling. You're young, and the only exposure to this type of thing you've ever had was Optimus and me. That's the environment you grew up in. But that's gone now. Understand that your sire, your real sire, would never hurt me." Starscream looked down at him. "Not only that, Cambre, but it is not your responsibility to protect me. It's my job to protect you," Starscream booped him on the nose, "not the other way around."

"I really like Wheeljack."

"I thought you did. That's why I was so confused when you started acting like that."

"I was so mean to him."

"I'll explain to him why, he'll understand."

"He's gonna be mad."

"No, he's not mad. He's very sad, actually. He didn't stop crying for hours after you broke down."

Cambre gasped, raising his head. "What!?" He leaped out of his carrier's lap and flew out the door. Across the hall, the door was open, Wheeljack was laying on the torn apart bed, not facing the door. Ammo was sitting in front of him, occasionally she bent down and licked his face. Wheeljack didn't move.

The pups played on the floor. As soon as Cambre stepped into the room, the pups ran to his feet and followed him around.

Cambre's voice came out small. "Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack didn't move. Maybe he was alseep? Ammo nudged his ear and gave it a lick. She whined at him, and nudged again. Wheeljack groaned, waving his hand at her.

"Quit it, Ammo."

Cambre took a step forward, his hands fiddling together in front of him. "Sire?"

Wheeljack's finials blinked. He sat up and turned around. "Cambre," he whipped his wet eyes and closed his mask, scurrying to the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" He rushed forward, hands outstretched. "You passed out earlier, I-" at the last minute he stopped short and pulled back. "I- I was worried."

Cambre looked at his sire. Studied him. Even after everything, screaming at him, saying all of those mean things, clawing at him, Wheeljack was still there, his arms outstretched, concern cresting his brow. He was still here. Worrying over him.

Cambre felt the sinking feeling of guilt in his spark. He took a few steps forward, opened his arms, and wrapped Wheeljack's legs in a tight hug. When he tried to speak, his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry," he squeezed tighter and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Wheeljack was stiff. When he found his struts he took a knee and hugged Cambre back.

"It's okay, kiddo," he muttered.

Cambre pulled back. "It's not okay. I was so mean, I was so awful to you, that's not okay!"

Starscream cleared his throat at the door. He stepped into the room. "Cambre, darling, can you please give me a moment with your sire."

"But-"

"Just a moment in your room, Cambre. I need to talk to him in private. I'll come get you when we're done."

Cambre lingered for a few seconds before doing what he was told. He went to his room and closed the door. The entire time his creators were talking, Cambre was pacing. Trying to figure a way to make it up to Wheeljack, to apologize for real.

After all the trouble he caused, he didn't think Wheeljack would ever forgive him.

About ten minutes later, there came a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Wheeljack entered. Starscream wasn't far behind. Wheeljack's shoulders were low, his brow furrowed, hands flexing at his sides.

"Can we talk?"

Cambre sat himself down at the end of the bed and nodded. Wheeljack took a knee in front of him, Starscream stayed by the door.

"I understand why you did what you did," Wheeljack said, right off the bat. "And honestly? If I was in your place, I probably would have done the same type of thing. But the situation got worse, in part, because you refused to tell us what was wrong, and that the way I interacted with your carrier made you uncomfortable."

Cambre frowned, staring at his hands in his lap.

"I'm not mad," Wheeljack said. "It hurt me a lot, all the stuff you said. I love you so much, Cambre, and I want to make you as happy and comfortable as possible, but I can't do that if you don't communicate with me. If there's a problem between us, I wanna fix it, okay? I know I’m new here. I know I’m still new to you, but I need you to understand that I am not like Optimus, and I never will be. If you talk, I will listen. I will always listen. And I will always treat you, and your carrier with respect."

Cambre nodded. "I know." He glanced up. "Can-can I give you a hug?"

Wheeljack opened his arms. "A'course, kiddo."

Cambre leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's neck. Wheeljack squeezed right, his arms consuming Cambre's much smaller body.

"I love you," Cambre muttered into his shoulder. He held tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too, kid. More than you'll ever know."

Cambre pulled back, taking a deep vent. “And I am sorry.”

“I know, kiddo, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

“I’ll clean up your room.”

“You can help me, I’m not gonna make you do it all on your own.”

Starscream piped up. “I would. You can supervise, Wheeljack.”

Wheeljack flapped his hand at Starscream. “Aw, come on, I can help.”

“I can clean it,” Cambre shrugged. “But-” he shifted from pede to pede. “Can I just- spend some time with you, Wheeljack?

“After you clean the mess up,” Starscream answered.

Wheeljack smiled. “Don’t worry, kiddo, we’ll do it together.” As he stood up, he took Cambre with him. Cambre hugged him around the neck and hung on for the ride.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m gonna help ya clean,” Wheeljack whispered.

Starscream smiled at them as they crossed the hallway. Ammo and her pups vacated the room on command. All of the pups threw themselves down the stairs, Ammo took a seat beside Starscream.

Starscream looked at her. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

Ammo yipped at him.

Starscream nodded. He placed his free hand on the back of her neck and started walking towards the stairs. “Come on, fox, help me get down these stairs.”

Ammo walked down with him, doing exactly as she was told.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was showing Cambre all of the things he could do with some torn up tech. Cambre was hardly listening, he was just happy to have his sire back.


End file.
